This invention relates to golf bags, and in particular to devices for lifting golf bags.
While the normal handle or strap on the side of a golf bag works well for carrying the bag during a round of golf and for transporting the bag at most other times, neither of these elements work well when it is necessary to lift and move the bag in a horizontal or nearly horizontal orientation. This is because the strap and handle are offset toward the upper end of the bag to allow the bag to automatically drop to an upright position when it is lifted by the handle or strap, since a golf bag is normally carried in an upright position to prevent the clubs from falling out.
However, there are situations, such as when the bag is placed into or removed from the trunk of a car, when it is desirable to lift a golf bag while it is in a horizontal orientation. In order to facilitate horizontal lifting, prior art golf bags have utilized external straps or handles at their lower ends. While straps and handles do permit lifting and moving of the bag in a horizontal orientation, it is very easy to catch them on projecting objects when the bag is carried in its normal orientation, they get in the way when the bag is placed in a golf cart, and they detract from the appearance of the bag.
The subject invention overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art golf bags by utilizing a rigid cap at the bottom of the bag and placing a cavity in the cap that is configured to receive the user's hand. One wall of the cavity is oriented substantially parallel with the elongate axis of the bag and thus acts as a hand hold for lifting the base end of the bag. The hand hold has a plurality of slots formed in it that receive the user's fingers and permit obtaining a better grip.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the golf bag is of the type disclosed in Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,192 and has an integral support stand. In this bag a portion of the bottom surface of the bag is relieved to permit actuation of the stand without the stand actuation mechanism preventing the bag from resting on the ground on its bottom in an upright position. In this embodiment the cavity for the hand hold is placed in the relieved portion of the bottom.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a golf bag having a hand grip located integrally in its base to facilitate manipulation of the bag.
The foregoing and other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.